


Norse Gods Suck.

by booksaremyreality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoying Gods, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, I suck at tagging, M/M, Pack Feels, Sickfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles get’s captured by the Norse goddess of winter because she likes his eyes. This is the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norse Gods Suck.

“But this pale human is mine! I found him therefore I get to keep him, isn’t that the way it goes with you mortals?” The eight feet tale goddess pouted, lounging in her throne of ice. She was pouting, her blue lips pursed in a very duck-like fashion.

“That’s not how it works around here.” Derek gritted his teeth as he explained for the umpteenth time.

“Oh but he’s so lovely.” She cooed touching a pale blue finger to his bloodless cheek. Ice spread out from where her fingers touched and Stiles jerked away with a short gasp, unable to do anymore.

“Please. Stiles will die if we don’t get him out of here. Do you understand me? He will die.” Derek could feel his nails elongating and his gums ached as his fangs longed to rip someone’s throat out.

“Just give him to us!” Lydia shrieked. The shrill noise echoed in the crystalline hall, fading into silence.

“Give?” Skadi’s voice was like a thousand icicles shattering all at once. “From what I understood he is not an object and therefore cannot be given or taken. Is that correct?” Derek huffed a breath out his nose which formed into a visible cloud of wispy air that curled into oblivion.

“Please. Please. You don’t understand, I can’t lose him. He’s my mate.” Silence followed once more as everyone in the room processed this new information. Mate? Sure Derek and Stiles had become closer over the past year but mates?

“Oh?” Her lips curl up into a smile. “I see. Very well, take your human boy and go. This country is no fun anyway, all the people are too warm blooded.” With that the entire hall disappeared leaving the pack in a field of freshly fallen snow. Stiles was lying in the middle, pale and unmoving. Derek sprinted over to where Stiles was and gently cradled his body in his arms. Stiles’, clearly confused and disoriented, looked around aimlissly. His lips were cracked and blood trickled out of the open cut. He gave a little hiccup and began trembling. The shivers started off slow but then escalated to seizure like levels. Littles grunts escaped his chattering teeth as he shook in Derek’s arms. His hands, like claws, gripped onto Derek’s arm.

“Derek, he needs to go to a hospital.” Scott growled.

“N’hospital.” Stiles slurred. His tongue felt like it weighed a ton in his mouth, he could barely move it.

“Well whatever happens, something needs to happen fast.” Lydia snapped logically. Derek nodded and lifted Stiles in his arms, walking quickly towards the direction of his car. The rest of the pack was not far behind him.

“Isaac, you drive, the keys are in my left jacket pocket.” Isaac grabbed the keys and jammed them into the ignition.

“Where to?”

“N’hospital D’rek.” Stiles tried again. Derek looked down at the pale, shivering boy in his arms. He pressed his lips to Stiles’ dry ones as he huffed cold breath into Derek’s mouth.

“My apartment.” He rattled off the address. Stiles hands twitched slightly as he tried to move them closer to Derek’s torso, which was radiating heat. Derek slipped his ice like hands into his jacket, hissing lightly, and hoisted him up higher in his arms. He tucked his head into the curve of his neck slowly running his hand, the one that wasn’t holding Stiles up, up and down his back trying to get his blood moving. He knew that it probably wasn’t doing much considering the thick coat between Derek’s hand and Stiles’ back but he did it anyway.

“You didn’ tell me you had an apartment.” The sentence was breathed out like a sigh.

“I just rented it out a couple weeks ago, I was going to show you when it was finished.” Derek whispered into his cheek where his lips were resting. Stiles squirmed, whining.

“D’rek I’m hot.” He grimaced and felt Stiles’ forehead which was still ice cold.

“No you’re not your body is just tricking you.” Stiles frowned.

“Why would it do that?” His words were all blending together again and his eyes began to slip shut. “Bad body. Bad.”

“Isaac drive faster.” Derek grunted.

“Do you want me to run someone over?” Isaac snaps. They’re both high strung up on nerves and, metaphorically, at each other’s throats as Isaac pulls into Derek’s parking lot. The other cars pulled into the parking lot not even bothering to park correctly as they ran up the stairs to Derek’s apartment. The rest of the back was scrambling around, gathering various things while Derek laid Stiles down on the couch.

“I don need much.” Stiles slurred. “You guys’r like furnaces with your werewolfiness. Just come lay down by old Stilinski here and I’ll be good as new.” The majority of this sentence was mumbled into Derek’s hand as he cupped his cheek. He smiled fondly and pressed his lips to Stiles’ forehead sucking in a breath as he felt the iciness of his skin. Derek pulled Stiles up to sit, resting his back against the arm rest. saac kneeled besides Derek and wrapped a blanket around his shaking shoulders, laying his cheek on his thigh.

“Mm you’re my fav.” He dragged his fingers through Isaac’s sandy blond curls. The beta rumbled, the low hum vibrated in his chest.

“I though I was your favorite.” Derek growled playfully.

“Your’ll m’favorite.” The rest of the pack had crowded around the living room, depositing themselves in various places around the room. Allison and Scott squeezed onto the love seat, Boyd and Erica splayed out on the floor, Jackson and Lydia were no where to be seen. “Come up’er, Sourwolf.” Stiles made grabby fingers towards Derek. He grinned and slipped onto the couch behind Stiles. He wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist, pulling him close. “Mm, you’re warmm.”

“Go to sleep Stiles, I’ll wake you in a couple hours.”

“I’m really cold, are you sure I should be sleeping?”

“Isaac, hand be the thermometer.” He stuck the thermometer into Stiles’ mouth and waited until the beep. The small screen read 96.5. “I think you’re gonna be okay.” He murmured, nosing at Stiles’ hair line. “Go to sleep.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
